everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Velvet Pepper
Character Who? Red Velvet Pepper, or as she's fondly been dubbed Velvet, is CC's pet cat. She's fairly small in size and her growth, as well as maturity has been slowed due to the hexperiments she was put through. Born a pedigree tabby but undersized and yet not put down, Velvet was bought by a mad scientist who wanted to see how he could alter a cat's inner system to make cats able to eat human foods. Armed with magic and science, he put Velvet through long hours of surgery when she was catatonic. These hexperiments were neither safe, nor legal, and the law eventually caught up with him. Velvet was now able to eat the food we have on our table today. She wasn't allergic to chocolate or coffee or milk or any of that stuff. In fact, she loved it. A few side affects of the tests run on her were that her physical growth and ageing has been stunted, to the point where she grows at the same rate as us humans, so her physical maturity will not be reached in another twenty-four years. Also, the hexperiments did also fix any problems she had due to being born as a runt, as well as enhancing her intelligence to the point where she was able to communicate with humans and she's become a very quick learner. Though she is considered a baby, being five months old to this date, Velvet is mentally quite mature, especially after what she's been put through. Her body itself, though that of a very young cat, is also fairly strong, but once more, she has limited ability to do things like for say, jumping or running and CC won't really let her climb until she's older. She is able to recognise her family by scent, voice and smell, and she loves them with all her tiny kitten-sized heart. Personality Velvet, is well, kinda self-absorbed, due to all the special attention she's received due to her previous lab-rat treatment. However, she makes for a great companion and she's quite an intelligent little feline. She does resemble a dog in the way she responds to people. For instance, she panics whenever CC's not around. Like, she is so clingy. She's fairy picky about stuff. Velvet despises bananas, she can spend hours at a time quite simply hissing at a crate of bananas. Her dislike of bananas is shared by both her owner and her creator, so they sympathise with her. Velvet hates being without CC for any period of time, which is why her CC carries around her messenger bag everywhere. She even makes her owner bed by trying to copy what CC does. First Velvet haphazardly pulls the blanket over her basket, then takes the pillow out from underneath the blanket so it becomes even more wrinkled, and places it on top. CC has recorded a fairly popular vid of velvet making her bed. Velvet has inherited a love of cooking and baking from her "mother" (CC) and "grandmother"(Anna-Marie). One of her favourite things to do is poke the flour bag and steal the choc chips while CC is trying to bake. This usually results in a sound telling off and a lot of holes in the flour bag. Appearance Velvet is a munchkin. Literally, She has shortened legs and she's small enough to fit comfortably in your hands. For some reason, the hexperiments done on her also concentrated the pheomelanin in her fur, so Velvet is a richer red than the ginger of most "red" cats. She's also a shorthair. And she's got the most adorable green eyes. http://imgfave-herokuapp-com.global.ssl.fastly.net/image_cache/1417338221612761.jpg - approximation of size and cuteness http://au.catsadoptions.com/img/kitten-pictures/kittens-for-adoption-P64569.jpg - this is how the colour markings would be placed. http://wallpapershdfine.com/wp-content/gallery/red-colour-wallpaper/red-tulips-plain-colour.jpg - this is the colour, but of course, in tabby form. Relationships Family The Pepper-Sprinkles family, or simply known as "the Peppers". They're Velvet's family. Of all three of them, CC is Velvet's favourite. Velvet is under the impression that CC is her mother, so she's fairy attached to her. Grandma Anna-Marie is nice because she gives Velvet affection and table scraps.Grandpa Charles is nice because he gives Velvet affection and icecream. CC gives Velvet all of those and more.. Friends Icarus Juniper In all honesty, Cookie isn't even that sure of how or why this happened. But Cakewing is an awesome ship and it's kinda ironic that a bird and a cat are friends. It began with CC and Icarus's blind date. And seeing as the date was never finished, the final verdict has yet to come, but Cookie will make sure that Icarus and Velvet stay friends. Because who doesn't ship the kitty and the birdy? It's impossible not to. Enemies Anyone CC hates. So just look at CC's enemies (excluding Icarus, who Velvet took a liking to because he gave her his milkshake). Category:Pets